1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle jig and an auto pallet-changeable machining center having the same, and more particularly, to a spindle jig, which allows for stable, quick and easy spindle replacement for removing the spindle from the column and transferring it or mounting a new spindle on the column, and an auto pallet-changeable machining center having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a machine tool employs an auto pallet changer (APC) to realize automation, which is capable of mounting a work piece on a pallet, transferring it to a processing area, mounting the work piece processed in the process zone on the pallet, and taking the work piece to a non-processing area.
FIG. 1 shows a machining center with the above-mentioned auto pallet changer mounted thereon. The machining center 10 is in the shape of a substantially rectangular block, and includes a cover 12 for protecting it from the external environments. The cover 12 has a door or safety device installed thereon.
An auto tool changer (ATC) equipped with a plurality of processing tools is mounted on an opened top portion where the cover 12 is open, so that the tools are automatically changed, as required according to processes, by the ATC.
Referring to FIG. 2 in which the cover 12 has been removed, the machining center 10 includes a lower bed 14 for supporting loads and cutting loads.
A Z-axis runs along the lower bed 14 in the lengthwise direction of the machining center, and a cross table 16 and a column 18 are installed to be movable back and forth along the Z-axis. The cross table 16 functions to support cutting loads when processing materials.
An X-axis runs along the cross table 16 in the widthwise direction of the machining center, and the column 18 is installed to be movable left and right along the X-axis depending on processing positions of materials. The column 18 functions to support cutting loads when processing materials.
A Y-axis runs along the column 18 in the height direction of the machining center, and a spindle 20 is installed to be movable up and down along the Y-axis depending on processing positions of materials. The spindle 20 is equipped with a processing tool for processing materials, and rotates the processing tool.
An auto pallet changer (APC) is installed on the lower bed 14 to mount two different types of materials. The APC functions to alternately rotate two different types of materials at 180 degrees and place them on the processing area.
An index table 22 is rotatably installed on the APC. The index table 22 functions to place materials 26a and 26b and jigs 24a and 24b at desired processing positions. The jigs 24a and 24b are installed in twos on the index table 22, and function to fix the materials 26a and 26b to be processed.
In FIG. 2, the first material 26a is mounted on the jig 24a positioned in the loading side, and the second material 26b is mounted on the jig 24b positioned in the machining side.
A splash guard 28 disposed to intersect between the two jigs 24a and 24b functions as a kind of cover for separating the processing area and the non-processing area, and is installed to rotate in line with the rotation of the APC.
In order to replace the spindle 20 or its related parts, the thus-configured conventional machining center requires a workspace for spindle replacement where the spindle 20 can be removed from the column 18 and a new spindle can be mounted thereon.
The workspace for spindle replacement can be obtained only in the lengthwise direction of the machining center because of the peripheral parts of the spindle and the cover 12, and it is necessary to dissemble the splash guard 28 from the APC first, because the splash guard 28 stands in the way of the lengthwise direction of the machining center.
After dissembling the splash guard 28, additional removal equipment needs to be installed to remove the spindle 20. Thus, it takes much time to do the spindle replacement requiring the removal and mounting of the spindle, and it is not easy to do the replacement.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.